You First
by lakeySQ
Summary: Cat says 'I love you' first and Kara teases her about it. /Established Supercat. One shot/


**Author's Notes:** _It's official. Supercat has taken over my life. I have so many ideas and they are spilling from my head. I need to get these out so bad. This is one of them and it would not let me go to sleep so I banged it out._

* * *

'Here you go, darling.' Cat was holding a tray filled with Chinese food when she came in the room.

'Thanks, Cat.'

The food was laid in front of them as Cat sat next to her. 'You're a bad influence on me, _Kiera_.' She said before taking a spring roll and popping it in her mouth. Her strict diet of bland lettuce wrap was added an occasional serving of greasy oriental delicacies. Her girlfriend of four months brought it up first when they had their first sleepover. Cat prepared her usual grub and even though Kara didn't say anything, she knew that the food wasn't going to be eaten by the other dirty blonde.

'I thought we're way past that?' Kara started with mu shu pork, her favorite.

'I know but you have to admit, it was pretty cute.'

'You're pretty cute.'

Cat sighed before she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the cheeks. Some oil smeared on it and Kara cringed. 'It's your fault we're eating this.'

'I know, I know, can you hand me some dumplings?'

'Sure.'

One dumpling was dunked in sauce before Kara took a bite and groaned. They only buy from one place, Kara's favorite, and it never fails to give them the best Chinese food in National City. 'This is so good. I could eat this forever.'

'I agree but please don't. I don't want you dying early because of a heart attack.'

'Alien, remember? I can eat all the fattening food I want and not gain a pound. Also, won't be subject to human diseases.' She took another bite.

Cat rolled her eyes. 'I am so jealous of you. I spent years sticking to salads just to maintain this figure while you get to eat what you want and stay beautiful.'

Kara put down her full plate and took Cat's frowning face. 'You can gain 100 pounds by tomorrow and I would still find you very...' Kiss on the left cheek. '...very...' Kiss on the right cheek. 'attractive.' This time, she kissed her on the lips. It was short, shorter than Cat would have liked but still incredibly passionate. Even months after their first night together, their passion never faded. It only raged on and had no plans of ever stopping. They broke apart but Kara kept their foreheads together. '200 pounds and I would still find you incredibly hot.' This time, she was playfully pushed away. 'No, seriously. I've had years of crushing on you. It's not gonna go away for a long time.'

'200 pounds by tomorrow is impossible, Kara.'

'We can try. Eat that pao.'

'I will. You know that's my favorite. Hey! Do not eat all the dumplings. Leave some for me.'

Kara chuckled. 'You always get a little aggressive with the dumplings every time we eat Chinese food, it's adorable.' She dipped another and shook off the excess sauce before showing it to the media mogul.

'No.'

'C'mon, eat it.'

'That's completely unsanitary. You're not even wearing gloves.'

Kara scoffed. 'My fingers have been inside you, Cat. I think we're way past the point of being afraid to swap germs. C'mon, my arms are tired.'

'Things you never wanna hear from your girlfriend in bed?' She chided.

'Hilarious. If you don't eat this, I will never kiss you again.'

Now Cat scoffed, a little more high pitched than her. 'But _Kiera_ , you like it when I use my tongue...' She smirked next and moved forward, biting a good chunk. Some of the sauce dropped on her chin and down to her chest. 'Now, we're just making a mess.'

'Wait, wait, I'm gonna lick that. Put down your food.'

Cat rolled her eyes. 'Kara, the reason why we got food was to stop having sex. You lick that and-'

'And now it's on your boobs. It's gonna go down to your sheets if you don't let me lick that off, Cat. I know how you hate stains on your sheets...' Kara smirked. 'Just one, I'll make you come just once. Please?' She clasped her hands together and pleaded.

'Oh my god, you are insatiable.'

'Years of crushing, Cat. Years. Please? Look, look, its gonna-'

She sighed. 'Fine. Put away the food and make it fast.' Kara nodded, too excitedly it may seem, and with three blinks, the food was gone.

The superhero stood in front of the bed, stark naked and salivating. 'All clean!'

Green eyes couldn't help but track from head to toe. Kara had a wonderful body but she was shy at first. It took a couple of weeks before she got comfortable with Cat but all the encouragement was worth it. It was a beauty to look at. 'Now, come here and clean me up next.'

'Yes, Ms. Grant.' Kara stalked towards her and got on the bed.

'I told you, darling, just Cat in bed. You're going to make me remember everything we've done-' Kara pulled at the tie that's keeping her robe close and pushed the flaps open. '-here, at the office and I'll have a hard time concentrating with you calling me 'Ms. Grant' all the... _Ohhhh_.' Kara licked the salty path and took in the small droplet with her tongue. 'You are really good at that.'

Kara nodded. 'That's not all I'm good at...'

Cat knew this to be true but she couldn't help but tease. 'What else, hmm?'

'I'm good at... kissing you.' She proved it with doing just that and kissing Cat's lips. 'I'm good at kissing your ear.' Kara laid a feather light kiss on said ear before sucking the earlobe behind her lips. She bit the soft flesh and Kara felt Cat's nails on her arm. It was probably an intense claw but she couldn't really tell.

'You are...' Cat opened her legs and accepted Kara's body. Their skin touched and although Cat was sure that Kara can't produce electricity, that's what she felt. 'You so are...'

'What do you want me to do next?' The whisper made her boss shudder and she reveled on the goose bumps that formed on her arms.

'Show me what else you're good at.'

'You're the boss.'

'Ugh. You seriously need to stop with that. I don't-Okay if you keep doing that, you can say anything else. That's so good.'

Kara was currently sucking the line from her ear to her neck. She was moving slowly but deliberately, making sure that everything she did add to the escalating pleasure. A soft roll of the hips and she heard Cat groan. 'Good?'

'Good, good, good.' Cat moaned and lifted her own hips in retaliation. 'Ungh... Kara, darling-ungh!'

She bit her girlfriend's neck. It was done very carefully since the first couple times she did, Cat had a huge bruise and was forced to wear a turtle neck for days. The patch of skin was red and she licked it, blowing cold air on the space after.

The successive varying stimuli caused the CEO to throw her head back. 'Kara! Oh-ungh! Oh God, I love you.'

The plan to kiss further down was halted when it registered on Kara's mind. The three words stood out and her eyes widened. 'What?'

Drunk with feeling, Cat didn't notice that her partner had stopped.

Kara pulled herself up and she focused the saucer wide eyes to her girlfriend. 'Cat, what did you just say?'

'What?' She answered distractedly. 'Why did you stop?'

'You said something.'

'I did?'

Now, Kara sat down on Cat's hips. 'Yes, you did.'

Cat swallowed. 'Darling, I sometimes don't even remember my own name when we're having sex. Now, please, can you-'

'You remember my name.' She shrugged. 'Plus God and a lot of dirty words. There's no way you can't remember what just said.'

The truth is Cat did but wasn't gonna admit to that. It wasn't that she didn't, Cat definitely loved Kara. She loved her so much that it was a little frightening. In their relationship, Kara has always been the one to take the first step. The first kiss, the first date, the first sleepover. It was natural for her to act disinterested and she preferred to keep that facade even if Kara was chipping at it one day at a time. Love has always failed Cat and she's afraid to utter the words, words that always seemed like the kiss of death.

She rolled her eyes once more. 'Now, I'm cold. Can we just eat?'

'Uh-uh, no. I want to hear it again. Say it, please.'

'I don't remember, Kara! For God sake, just-'

'Do you want me to refresh your memory? It went like this I... love... y-'

Cat grabbed Kara's face and pulled her down for a bruising kiss. If Kara can distract her with sex so can she.

'WaitwaitCat- Cat...' She said when Kara had time to breathe. 'I want to hear it again. C'mon, c'mon, it was so cute! You said you loved me!'

'I didn't- I-' She gaped like a fish, not knowing how to weasel her way out of this. 'It was reflex, alright?'

'Pretty sure, I've kissed your neck a million times and this is the first time I've ever heard it.'

'I said I loved God and I do.'

Kara chuckled. 'Sure. That's what you meant. _Cat's_ out of the bag. Just say it again. Unless, you don't mean it.'

'Of course, I meant it!'

'Then just say it again.'

'No.'

'Why not?' Kara pouted. She looked down and blinked her eyes as she looked at the green ones, enforcing her famous puppy dog eyes.

'Because- Hmmm... because- Can you get off me, Kara? I feel a little awkward having this conversation with you above me naked.'

Kara did that while Cat took off her robe and pulled up the white sheet. 'Just tell me, Cat.'

'You first.'

'What? I kissed you first, I asked you on a date first and I asked you if you wanted to sleepover first! Don't I get something?' Kara wasn't serious but her tone got a little hard.

Cat softened. 'I'm a little afraid, okay? I haven't had the best luck with it, Kara. I don't want to say it because I don't want to jinx what we have just because of those three words. Don't you feel it? I've let you in my life more than anyone. I always show it. Isn't that enough?' She was almost teary eyed after. Cat really did love Kara more than she realized.

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry I teased you.' She reached out and took Cat in her arms. In this moment, she looked really small and Kara wanted nothing more than to take back the past couple minutes. 'I'm sorry, Cat. You don't have to tell me.'

'I will, I promise. Middle of sex is not gonna be it.' Cat sniffed uncharacteristically. 'I'm classier than that.'

'Of course. I understand.' She kissed her forehead. 'Do you want to eat Chinese food now or do you want me to keep kissing you until I finally reach your... you know. You love it when I do that cause you almost choked me last night.'

'You really are something else.'

'Well, let's start with me being an Alien, a superhero-'

Cat tucked her head on Kara's chest before indulging herself a laugh. 'Yes but that wasn't what I was talking about, Kara.' Softly, she held the face with her left hand and kissed her nose. 'You are... amazing. Who would have thought I would fall for my assistant?'

Kara's face brightened. 'Thank you for saying that.'

They both hummed and kept quiet for a couple moments. They just basked in each other's presence, their hugged tightening.

'Looks like I'm gonna be keeping my streak.'

'What do you mean?'

She looked down and met Cat's eyes. 'I'm gonna say it.'

'Kara, if you-'

'No. I've been holding this in forever. I can wait until you're ready but I can no longer pretend that I'm not.' A slight pause before she continued. 'Cat Grant, I'm in love with you.'


End file.
